My Emotional Roller Coaster Life!
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Hidupku.. Bisa diibaratkan seperti roller coaster! ** review, please?


_Gue perlu topeng. Ya. Topeng. Ada yang punya atau jual? Butuh banget nih. Buat nutupin muka kalo jalan jalan ama temen temen gue yang memalukan. Jadi, ada yang mau membantu__**?**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**My Emotional Roller Coaster Life!©Kokoro Marigold-Mushroom-Sunbeam Fujisaki  
**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bagian pertama : Choco Taro!**

**BASED ON THE TRUE STORY**

**Review, please?  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oke, lupain yang diatas. Sorry, tadi gue sableng banget yak ampe ngelantur gitu? Tapi emang kalian harus maklum sih ya. Gue udah saking malunya ampe.. Aduh! Gitu deh! Intinya, gue jadi terkontaminasi sama kegilaan dan kelebayan mereka. Ampun deh.

Eh eh kalian belom tau gue ya? Maap maap... Gue **Yamanaka Ino**, cewek paling cantik sedunia dan gue itu **pacarnya** **Sai**. Gue..

Heh! Mau kemana lo semua?! DENGERIN CERITA GUE AMPE SELESAI!!!

-Siiing-

Oke, gue emang boong tentang Sai dan cewek tercantik di dunia. Ehm.. Jujur, gue masih single. Hiks kalian nggak tau betapa beratnya penderitaan gue! Gue nggak tahaaan! Sini, kalian yang mau kenal, sms aja gue 0856926xxxxx. Barangkali dapet kenalan.

KOK JADI KONTAK JODOH DAH?

Stop ngelempar gue sendal jepit! Oke! Karena gue, Yamanaka Ino akan menceritakan kronologis ceritanya! May you enjoy it!

--

Hari Jumat, untuk pertama kalinya gue pergi ama temen seperjuangan gue -halah- ke cafe deket sekolah. Tujuannya sebenernya sih cuman mau ngeliat liat dalemnya doang, sekalian nungguin bel masuk bimbel di sekolah gue yang seenak udelnya nggak kira kira ngasih jadwal. Gila!! Kita pulang jam 11.20 tapi bimbelnya mulai jam 13.30!!

Siap siap lumutan deh gue.

Ehem.

Gue mau lanjut nih.

Kemudian, gue beserta anak anak lebay a.k.a temen malu maluin gue melangkah ke restoran yang tadi gue omongin, Tante Orochimaru.

Gue, _personally_ sih udah bikin rencana, kita masuk cuman pesen teh botol take away dan keluar. Mantep.

Pas gue ngasih tau ini ke Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari mereka cuman manggut manggut.

Kita masuk ke Cafe Tante Orochimaru. Gue yang baru pertama kali kesana jijay banget liat pamfletnya. Pengen deh gue rajam yang bikin. Jadi gambarnya itu kayak si Tante Oro lagi pose selonjoran pake terusan mini dan kancing atasnya kebuka dua! WAW banget.

Tunggu. Jangan pada kabur lo semua! Gue tau lo pasti jijay dan muntah pas baca tadi! Tapi ini belom klimaksnya tauk!

Abis itu, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari masuk duluan ke sana. Gue liat liat, cozy kok. Cuman penyinarannya itu ngga nyante banget. Penerangan lampunya ampe bikin mata gue buta, glaukoma, dan buta warna mendadak. Emang lebay sih, tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Eh! Terus masa mereka duduk di sofa deh! Inget rencana!!! Duh! Mampus gue, pengen deh gue pukul pake sapu kepala mereka ampe putus. Lumayan, buat dijual di pasar gelap. Hihihi. Ehm.. Becanda gue.

Karena kedudukan 4 : 1 (badan Temari yang H-O-T nambah 1 poin) gue ikut aja duduk ama mereka. Ampe dateng mbak-mbak pelayan ngasih buku menu. Tapi, kok gue ngerasa agak janggal ya? Gini loh. Ehm.. Kita duduk di sofa paling cozy dan asyik tapi mesennya CUMAN TEH BOTOL DOANG. Gak elit banget. Itu menurut gue yak. Soalnya gue tau malu. Nggak kayak 3 orang itu yang urat malunya udah putus.

"Yakin mau beli teh botol doang?", gue nanya dengan wajah serius. Kul dan jaim. Image Yamanaka gitu!

"N-nggak tau juga sih... A-a-apa kita beli yang laen ya? Udah terlanjur duduk nih...", Hinata ngejawab sambil ngemainin jarinya.

Gue pun nyuruh yang lain meriksa budget mereka. Hasilnya, si Hinata bawa 9000, Sakura bawa 5000, gue dan Tenten nggak bawa sepeserpun. Kalo mau nyalahin, jangan salahin gue! Salahin yang ngejait seragam sailor sekolah gue! Bisa bisanya deh, masa dia lupa satu poin penting dalam seragam untuk kebahagiaan murid? Oke, gue lebay. Tapi masa seragam hari Jumat sekolah gue NGGAK ADA KANTONG?!!! Pas waktu gue pertama kali pake baju itu aja, gue ampe terhuyung huyung pingsan. Duh.

Oke, sekarang gue balik ke topik asal kalian jauhin pisang-pisang itu dari gue. Gue bukan monyet!!

Jumlah duit yang kekumpul adalah 14.000.

Kita masih binguung banget. Mau pesen apa ya? Setelah ngebuka buka buku menu itu selama 1 abad, ampe guling guling pula, kita udah yakin SERATUS PERSEN. Kita milih minuman paling gahul di dunia.

CHOCO TARO 14000

Nyeh? Bingung lo semua? Bingung kenapa kita mesen minuman dengan duit yang pas?

Ubah muka cengo gaje kalian dulu baru gue jelasin.

Berhubung kita dari kelas akademik, kita harus berpikir dengan logis dan daya peka yang tinggi. Untuk menaikkan derajat sekolah gue, harus mesen minuman yang paling expensive dan gahul dong? Yengga?

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, image kami jadi ancur lebur. Ehem. Tenten manggil mbaknya, "Mbak~"

Si mbak-mbaknya ngedatengin kita, "Mau pesan apa?"

Gue dan Hinata ngumpet sejadi jadinya.

"Pesen satu Chocotaro.."

Si mbak mbaknya pun beranjak pergi. Tapi Tenten ngomong lagi. Inilah yang bikin harkat martabat gue turun!! Omaigah!!

"..tapi…sedotannya EMPAT"

JREEENGGGGGG!!!!!! Si mbaknya hamper disambar petir. Perlahan lahan malaikat pencabut nyawa turun dari khayangan dan mengambil nyawa mbak mbak muda itu. YA ENGGAKLAH.

Si mbak mbak mengerenyitkan dahinya dan berkata dengan bahasa g4ulZ, "Hah?! Serius?!"

"I—iyaaa", gue akhirnya angkat bicara. Gue tau, kalian pasti ngetawain gue kan?! Dan ngatain gue nggak modal?! Alah jijay lo semua!!

Err—yang tadi becanda.. k-kalian im03tz kok..

Oke, jangan bawa paku sekardus gitu dong!! Iyaaa gue nggak akan alay lagi deehh sorry sorry!!

Yak, bagus. Ehem.

Kita nunggu agak lama, karena cafenya lagi full banget. Sialan. Pengen deh gue rajam mbak mbaknya. Mentang mentang kita yang paling nggak modal, kita diterakhir-in. Alay ah.

Pas kita udah kejang kejang mau mati kelaparan, mbak mbaknya dating ngebawa nampan. Ia menurunkan hidangan yang kami pesan, layaknya cahaya nirwana yang berada dibalik awan. Seketika kami membelalakkan mata dan tereak ampe kejang kejang gara-gara

**MINUMANNYA ADA DUA. CHOCOTARONYA ADA DUA **

Duh. Ini Tentennya yang bego, mbaknya yang budek, guenya yang nyeremin apa minumannya beranak? Tiba tiba ada dua. Ah serem gila. Tapi gue sih lebih memilih berpikir positif aja yaa. Maksud gue gini loh : **KITA DAPET 2 MINUMAN GARA GARA KECANTIKAN KITA**. Itu pikiran gue loh. Ahaha, geer banget gue yak… terus si Temari nanya, "Kok ada dua dah?"

mbak mbak jijay itupun bingung dan bilang, "Loh? Jadi yang sedotan empat itu beneran?!"

Allahuakbar. BERAPA KALI GUE HARUS JELASIIIN????? BERAPPA KALIII???

Ih sumpah deh ih, gue pengen deh nyakar muka mbak mbaknya! Eh, kayaknya gue sadis banget yak daritadi?! Ah sudahlah, setiap orang kan beda bedaa (pinter ngeles ya gue).

Mbak mbaknya akhirnya balik lagi dan ngebawa chocotaro sedotan empat. Kita minum dengan suka cita. Mbak mbak jijay tetep ngeliat dari kejauhan dengan muka sinisnya. Terus dia bisik bisik gitu ama temennya. Gue yang paling peka diantara 4 onggok manusia ini ngerasa diomongin. Damn.

Gue akhirnya keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Gue udah ngutuk-ngutuk tempat itu. Cih! Amit amit jabang orok! Anehnya, pas gue nyumpah nyumpahin cafe nista itu, bersamaan dengan terpelesetnya Tenten karena air es teh yang dibuang sama seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aneh. Gue nyumpahin Cafe Tante Oro kok malah Tenten yang kena karma? Mana kepelesetnya lebay banget lagi. Pake guling guling segala. Malu gue.

Emang sih, gue punya sifat jelek yaitu malu maluin orang didepan umum (ga ada hubungan ama cerita diatas tapi gue pengen aja cerita)

Heh?! Cepet balik lagi kesini! Gue pengen cerita tauk!

Sampe mana tadi? Ah! Udah banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Tapi Pernah tuh ya, gue lagi gondok segondok-gondoknya ngeliat plastik bekas es teh nangkring di kolong meja gue. Gue yakin. Pasti Temari. Atas dasar itulah gue ingin mempermalukan dia. Pas lagi sepi sepinya di kelas, gue masang muka marah dan tereak, "Tema!! Jangan buang air di laci meja gue!!"

Hening.

Satu kelas hening.

Gue yang mesem mesem yakin banget, mereka lagi trenyuh dan menaruh perasaan kasihan pada gue yang tak berdosa. Eh satu detik kemudian mereka malah pada ketawa! Ehem? Mau tau kenapa?

He? APA?! NGGAK?! CEPET BILANG YA?!

Sip.

Replay : gue tereak, "Tema!! Jangan BUANG AIR di laci meja gue!!"

Ternyata, itu ambigu. Ah sialan! Padahal yang gue maksud, "Tema!! Jangan BUANG AIR TEH di laci meja gue!!". Bukannya, "Tema!! Jangan BOKER di laci meja gue!!". Malah gue yang kena!! Padahal maksud gue, Temari tuh harus dicap sebagai anak-pembuang-sampah-sembarangan!!

Ehem, balik deh ke topiknya. Gue tau kok, kalian makin bete.

The next day, eh nggak secepet itu sih.. Selang 3 hari kemudian maksudnya, kita ke Tante Oro lagi. Dan kita udah prepare dong!! Udah bawa duiit!! Kita pun masuk kesana dengan rambut berkibar kibar, cool and calm.

Gue bahagia banget karena kita bisa memesan makanan dengan cara yang waras. Gue serasa dapet hidangan mewah *lebay*

Tapi, kejanggalan mulai terjadi saat makanan Tenten dateng, chicken merry-land. Mungkin kalau dilihat dari jauh oke oke aja, tapi beruntung Tenten punya temen yang matanya setajam elang kayak gue. Pas gue merhatiin tomat disitu, gue perhatiin.. Gue zoom.. Mata gue terbelalak kaget, lalu keluar dan menggelinding ke jalan raya, dan ditabrak truk sampah *lebay*. Ehem, biar gue perjelas : DI TOMAT CHICKEN MERRY-LAND TENTEN ADA SEHELAI BULU KETEK. Sumpah. Gue nggak bohong. Kaget. Gue pun cerita sama Temari. Reaksinya, "Ada bulu ketek di chicken merry-land Tenten?!?!", bisiknya. Nggak berbisik sih. Temari bisa dibilang TERIAK. Baka.

Gue cuman pasrah menghadapi mereka. Mungkin mereka adalah hajat besar yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menguji gue.

Tenten ilfil, gue ilfil, Hinata ilfil, Temari ilfil. Semua ilfil. Yang jadi pertanyaan gue, ITU BULU KETEK SIAPA?!?! APA KARENA TEMARI YANG H-O-T BULU KETEK ITU KEPANASAN AMPE RONTOK DAN MENDARAT DENGAN SELAMAT DI CHICKEN MERRY-LAND TENTEN? APAKAH PEMILIK BULU KETEK TERBUANG ITU MBAK MBAK JIJAY?

Oke, gue udah ngasih kantong plastik ya, buat kalian muntah. Gue tau kok, itu scene yang paling jijay.

Udah selese kan muntahnya? Oh belom? Kalo mau teh anget tuh ada di meja. Gue tunggu deh ampe kalian tenang.

12 tahun 12 bulan 2 hari

--

Alhamdulillah kalo kalian udah tenang, gue lanjut yak

Ehem. Jadi, setiap peristiwa ada amanatnya. Untuk itu, gue Yamanaka Ino menganjurkan kalian agar memetik amanah dari kisah yang gue sebutkan :  
1. Jahitlah kantong di pakaian Anda

2. Siapkanlah duit sebelum bepergian

3. Gunakan rexona agar menjaga bulu ketek kalian

Kayaknya amanatnya sesat semua yak? Ah bodo ah. Gitu gitu berguna juga kok. Yengga? Ah? Loh? MANA YANG LAEN?! GUE KEJAR MEREKA!!!  
(lari bawa sapu)

Fanfic pertamaku, ANCUR. Ah-haih, review please? Please yaa :D


End file.
